


Blood Guardian

by sora_baggins



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_baggins/pseuds/sora_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom. Darkness. A kingdom of Dreams.<br/>Within these pages is an epic tale set in a time of chaos when shadowy creatures walked the earth.<br/>It is the tale of a cursed family, a young girls' perilous journey to protect her blood and the bitter enmity between morals and magical beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a school project. All the characters, places and creatures belong to me.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> p.s. English is not my first language. I am really sorry if there are any spelling errors in my work.

Blood Guardian by Samira

Inkblobs. How she hated the little splatters that appeared on her paper. How could she answer the letter if these little things kept ruining her page? "Focus, Eldana, focus!" she said to herself. 

Just then, Seith, Lady Trista’s squire, burst into the room, disturbing her thoughts. "M'lady!” he panted, breathless after the stair climb, “Lady Trista needs the letter for Lord Orist now. She’s leaving in 20 minutes!” “Argh," Eldana shrieked silently, looking at the innumerable dots of ink across the page and the big blob of ink right over Lord Orist's name. "Fine, take it," she said, putting the letter in an envelope. Quickly she dropped a blob of candlewax onto it and pressed her seal into it before giving it to Seith. "Thank you, m'Lady," Seith mumbled as he rushed out the door. 

Eldana sank back in her chair. She could hear Lady Trista’s voice screeching through the halls below. An old woman and as fierce as a wolf, Lady Trista had been in Lord Orist's service for many years. Some said that she was Lord Orist's mother. 

Lord Orist was ruler over the Artistian Valleys, a small area of the continent Levos. Eldana was Lady and ruler of the Twin-lands, neighbouring the Artistian Valleys. She thought back to Lord Orist’s request – that she organise a welcoming party for the Wize Four in the mortal human city, Turaz Zignor. 

Silently she counted the Wize Four on her fingers:  
Glain, grandson of Nàg, ruler of Naglor, Emir, ruler over Tanarath and the Tanalves beings whose skin can change colour, Matealf, ruler of Turas Zignor, and the fourth one...  
“What was the name of the fourth one?” As a ruler herself, Eldana knew she should know these things, but she’d never been good with names. She went to her bookcase and got out Rulers over Levos-Edition III, and paged through it. “Ah, there it is!” she whispered. “Belon, son of Deon, ruler of the immortal land Gizem and the Gizma people,” The Gizma, the deathless, the immortal human kind who could, like the Tanalves, only die when killed. 

 

Isolated by a large mountain range that reached from Morgenstone in the North far down to the Sea of Ash in the South, Gizem’s terrain was rough. The Gizma had adapted to this terrain, and in the course of time had grown gliders, which they used to travel from one mountainside to another. 

Eldana mused on the other rulers, recalling that only Glain and Emir had children. “Glain has one son,Glìn, and Emir has one son, Eldir.” Eldana thought of her own daughter, Robin. Unlike most girls her age, Robin did not enjoy knitting, gossiping and doing “boring stuff” as she called it. Eldana smiled. As a child she herself had never really been into girly stuff, and had spent most of her teenage life in the library reading about different worlds and places. It made sense that Robin spent most of her time with boys her age doing the things she enjoyed like sword fighting and archery. 

“It will be good for her to come along,” thought Eldana. “ She was only a tiny child when she last visited Turas Zignor.” “I’ll tell her now,“ she said to herself as she walked to the door. “She must…” the door swung open abruptly and Eldana gave a little scream. “Good Lord!” she panted. 

“I know I’m majestic, but it’s just me,” Robin said, standing in the doorway. She smiled at her mother, strolled inside and flopped onto the couch.

“I was just about to look for you,” said Eldana, eyeing the slim, short 16 year old before her with affection. Robin brushed an unruly curl of dark chestnut hair from her face. It was loose today, rather than in the usual plait. The leather jacket she wore over her black shirt was faded and her long boots covered in mud. 

Although people often said that Robin looked like Eldana, she herself saw much more of her lost husband, Edric, in her daughter’s fine features. Eldana sighed and sat next to Robin in the couch. Edric had disappeared a week before Robin was born. He had been out hunting but never returned. His horse had been found two days later.   
“Mom? Hello, earth to mom,” Robin flapped her hand in front of her mother’s face. Eldana looked blankly at Robin. “You were going to tell me something,” Robin said. 

“Oh yes,” Eldana pushed her thoughts away. “I received a letter from Lord Orist, asking me if i could orginise a party for the Wize Four in Turas Zignor,” She searched Robin’s face. “They arrive three days before the day of Chà,and I want you to come with me.”

Robin could hardly believe her ears. Since she was a little girl she’d always dreamed of traveling to faraway places, but because her father (as she had been told) had disappeared so suddenly, she was not allowed to travel without her mother, and since her mother never went anywhere she was pretty much stuck on the Twin Lands. Robin jumped to her feet “Yes! I’d love to! I’ll pack my bag now! When are we leaving?” 

Robin’s eagerness made Eldana smile. “We leave in two days. Don’t forget to pack your one and only dress,” she said. Robin looked puzzled. “My dress? For what?” She hated wearing dresses. They made her feel uncomfortable and they were always too tight. They got in the way when you wanted to do something fun, like swordfighting. 

“For when I introduce you! I have to organise their stay, remember,” Eldana said. “I really don’t care what you wear on the other days, I just want you to be presentable for once,” After stitching countless tears in the younger Robin’s dresses, Eldana had long given up trying to force her daughter to wear dresses. 

Robin scowled, “Promise it’s only for one day.” Eldana smiled brightly, glad that her long sleeves hid her firmly crossed fingers. “Three things: Go. Pack. Bag,” she said, pushing Robin out the door. The heavy oak door thudded to a close and Eldana swiftly turned the key. Stepping lightly to the bookcase, she stretched her arm behind it, seeking the lever. As her fingers closed over the cold metal, the bookcase slid forward, allowing her to slip through the gap. 

The beauty of that room always shocked her. Painted images of faerie beings frozen in some long-lost dance, stood out against the domed ceiling, and the flickering lights of a myriad candles cast eerie shadows.

“So you have come.” Eldana’s startled heart beat faster at the sound of that cold, hissing voice. She glanced once more at the ceiling, imploring the static beings above her for protection, “Yes, I have come. It is time.” 

Something moved in the shadows and two ruby-red eyes glowed, “You leave tomorrow. The child goes with you?” 

Eldana drew herself up to her full height, “My word is my bond.” Then with trembling lips, she asked, “ When?”  
“Tomorrow at full moon,” hissed the demon. 

Eldana swallowed hard, “Tomorrow?”  
“You have a problem with that?” the demon’s eyes burned fiercely in the gloom.  
Eldana forced her voice to sound casual, “None at all. Now I really must return. We are expecting guests and there is much to be done to prepare for their arrival.” 

She turned to leave, her heart thundering in her ears. Behind her, silence hung like an icy layer in the air. “And so it begins,” Eldana muttered as she slipped back into her bedchamber. 

 

“Where is the blasted thing?” Robin rummaged furiously through the piles of chaos on her desk. The desk was an accurate reflection of the larger catastrophe in her room – every corner littered with items that obviously belonged somewhere else. 

Impulsively she kicked the leg of her desk and quickly regretted it. “Ouch!” Tears sprang to her eyes and she sank limply to the floor. The effort of packing her haversack was just too much – none of the things she needed could be found in the steadily worsening mess. A tentative knock at the door made her leap to her feet, wincing with pain as her right foot complained.

“Come in,” she said, in what she hoped was a light tone. The door opened to reveal a slight young man with a long face and even longer arms. It was Seol, her sword-fighting teacher.

“What are you doing here?” The words were out before she could stop them.  
“Hello would be nice,” sniffed Seol, his lean frame seeming to need the doorpost to hold it up. “I hear you’re away to Turas Zignor tomorrow.”

“What of it?” she snapped, longing to slam the door in his smug face. The memory of the ten laps he’d forced her to run that morning was still painfully fresh. 

“Is this any way to speak to your teacher? I have something to show you, come with me,” he said, extending a limp, pale hand towards her. 

Robin ignored the unappealing hand and followed him as he led her to the stables. “Wait here,” said Seol. 

A soft whinny brought a quick smile to her face, “How is my Thunder today?” she asked as the black stallion with glistening mane craned forward to nibble her hand. She stroked his head absent-mindedly. All too soon the lanky Seol returned, a carved wooden box in his arms.

 

“Look,” said Seol, as he carefully placed the wooden box at Robin’s feet. Robin went down on her haunches and lifted the lid.

Two big crimson eyes stared up at her.

“Pick it up, it won’t bite,” laughed Seol . “ I named it Xora, but you can change the name if you like.”

Robin reached down and lifted the small fox-like creature. Its snow-white fur glistened, highlighting the ebony tip of its bushy tail. Robin was enchanted –she had never seen anything like it before. 

“What do you mean ‘it’? Don’t you know its gender?” She asked, staring into the depths of the fiery eyes. 

Seol shuffled awkwardly, “No, and I’m not about to try and find out. Anyway, I found it near the river – poor thing has probably been abandoned by its mother.” He reached out and stroked the silky bundle of fur in her arms, “It’s for you… a gift.”

“For me?” Robin squealed, “Oh, thank you!” She carefully put Xora back in the box and turned to give Seol a tight hug. “He’s too thin,” she thought, feeling the sharp angles of his ribs. 

“But why do I deserve this special gift?”

“Think of it as an early birthday present and a reward for doing so well today.”

Robin searched Seol’s face, concerned that he was avoiding her eyes and looked uncomfortable. She knew that he was not being honest with her.

“Don’t lie to me, please. I need to know the truth.”

Seol sighed deeply. He looked at Robin for a long moment and then sighed again. 

“l have to leave now,” he said.

“What!” Robin stuttered, “When? Why?”

“Today. And no, I can’t explain why.” He said, grasping her shoulders.

She shrugged them off violently. How frustrating Seol could be at times! Yet, he’d always been there for her whenever she had a problem or was upset after a fight with her mother.

“Where are you going?” Robin demanded, “When will you be back?”

“I won’t be back. I’m going very far away.”

“But why? I don’t understand,” Robin pleaded. Seol took a deep breath a looked sadly at her.

“You don’t need to understand, Robin… not yet.” He turned to leave.

“But, Seol….”

“Take good care of Xora for me, will you?” He whispered. “Goodbye, Robin.” Through a blur of tears, Robin watched him swing himself into his waiting horse’s saddle. 

He looked down at Robin… for the last time.

“Don’t forget me.” And then he was gone.

Robin slumped to the cold stable floor and rested her head in her hands. She felt drained… not so much sad as confused.

Why did Seol have to leave so suddenly? 

An indignant yelp drew her attention. Xora was attempting to climb out of the box, its little ears bristling.

“Hey, Xora,” Robin said softly. She crawled to the box and lifted the little creature into her arms. 

“May the Gods be with you, Seol,” she whispered into Xora’s snowy fur.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lady Eldana’s letter, my Lord,” said Lady Trista, her beady black eyes fixed on the paper in her hand. Lord Orist rolled his eyes at the sound of the familiar high-pitched voice. She’s been in his service as long as he could remember and death seemed in no haste to take her away.

“Lovely seal she has, don’t you think?” Her large plump nose quivered, and her hair, like a mess of thick cobwebs, half screened her face. For the hundredth time, Lord Orist tried to remember why he’d hired this woman. 

“There’s a tail, see… I think it’s a dragon seal. Now if you ask me…”

“But, nobody is asking you!” snarled Lord Orist, through gritted teeth. “The letter, please.”

Lady Trista’s eyes narrowed as she handed the letter to him. As the door closed behind her, he reminded himself not to trifle with this strange woman.

 

As he broke the seal on the black letter, he wondered at Lady Eldana’s choice of colour.

My Lord

I trust this finds you well. I write to inform you that I will be honoured to welcome the Wize Four in Turaz Zignor. I will be accompanied by my daughter, Robin… it is time she travelled, being almost 17 years of age. I remind you that some darkness allows us to see things clearly. 

Eldana Stormblood

“Some darkness allows us to see things clearly?” Lord Orist’s fingers raked through his short brown hair as he puzzled over the words. Another one of Eldana’s riddles.

That night, as Lord Orist prepared for bed, a strange blue glow on his desk caught his attention. It was Eldana’s letter... its secret message in glowing ink calling out to him. 

It is the day of Chá tomorrow and the Wize Four are ready to conduct the ritual at full moon. I pray that all goes well. Burn this letter.

Orist’s hand shook as he tossed the letter into the fireplace and watched the flames devour it.

He was well aware that for centuries, some high-born families had been the victims of “Energy Demons”- creatures that in order to live, drained the blood energy of these unfortunate family members.

As each child of such a family turned 17, they became victims of the demon attached to their family and their blood energy would steadily be drained….with the result that no family member ever lived beyond the age of 35. It was a terrible curse. 

Eldana and Lord Edric were doubly unfortunate since each of them came from families with Blood Demons. The result was that Robin’s blood was extremely powerful. Lord Orist thought back to the secret meeting he had been present at so many years before when Blood Demon families had gathered to discuss a way of breaking the curse. The Wize Four had found the most auspicious date to carry out a ritual that would put an end to the reign of the demons. 

The day of Chá would also be the date that Robin turned 17. 

 

“Well, it all in the hands of the Wize Four now… and the planetary alignment,” mumbled Lord Orist. 

“Poor Robin – she knows not that her blood is a curse. She knows nothing of the fate that awaits her.”

Orist shivered and thanked his lucky stars that he was born into a different kind of family. But he had seen these foul demons. The appeared just like other men but with eyes that glowed fiery red in certain light. 

He thought of the coming ritual – it was a great risk to take. If something went wrong, the power of the Wize Four could be used against them.

Lord Orist shook his head to dispel the ugly thoughts just as a loud knock sounded at the gate below.

“A visitor… at this hour?” mumbled Orist. Tightening the belt of his sleeping robe he leaned through the open window and called into the darkness “Who is it?” 

“Someone who claims to be from the Twin Lands and has urgent matters to discuss with you, my Lord,“ answered the guard.

Lord Orist frowned. “The Twin Lands,” he whispered. Immediately Eldana sprang to mind “Let her enter,” he ordered.

“Tis a he, my Lord,” The guard said as the gate creaked open.

Within minutes a tall, earnest young man of about 20 stooped through the door into Orist’s room. He was as tall as a tree, and Orist had to look up to look him in the eye. The young man bowed.

“Lord Orist, excuse me for coming at such an inconvenient time. I am Seol, sword-fighting teacher to Lady Eldana’s daughter, Robin.” Seol said rapidly. “I come here to seek your help. It is of the greatest importance.”

“Sit, and catch your breath. Then start at the beginning,” said Lord Orist.

 

“My Lord, I cannot tell you the details, but I overheard Lady Eldana in a conversation that I was not meant to hear. She is going to Turas Zignor to take part in a grand ritual to destroy the Energy Demons. But I was not the only one to overhear that conversation. The Demon heard it too.”

Lord Orist felt the blood drain from his face “This is terrible news indeed. You took a big risk – if the demon saw you watching him, you would not be here with me right now – you would be dead.” Orist shook his head. “But it was right of you to tell me this, Seith,”

“Seol,” corrected Seol.

“Yes, yes, whatever…” said Lord Orist walking to his desk and pulling out a map. “Look,” he said, holding the map out to Seol, “This is one of the most detailed maps to be found in Levos.”

Seol looked. It appeared to be a colourful piece of paper with a lot of names inscribed on it. “So?”

“So? My dear Sloth or whatever your name is, this is not just a map. Pass me that blue Cistera powder, please and I’ll demonstrate.” 

“It’s Seol,” Seol said very deliberately. Either Lord Orist was suffering from a very short memory or he was just plain stubborn. Seol pressed the small pot of powder into Lord Orist’s impatient hand.

“Now, watch and observe, boy.” Lord Orist sprinkled some of the powder over the map and muttered some words in a language Seol did not understand.

They both stared intensely at the map. Nothing happened. Seol’s eyes began to water with the strain of staring. At last tiny blue dots began to appear and quickly spread across the page. 

A big blue blob appeared where the capital of Levos, Turas Zignor, was marked. “What is that?” asked Seol.

“That, my lad, is demons.” Lord Orist said gravely. His voice had dropped one octave deeper. He pointed to the big blue spot. 

“They are gathering in Turas Zignor. You were right, the demon did hear that conversation and he has warned the other demons.”

He looked sharply at Seol, “You know what this means.”

“They will attack and kill everyone in the city,” whispered Seol. “We have to do something!”

“What is there that we can do? You've seen how many there are. What are two men against an army of demons?”

“But surely you know of someone who can help us! We could warn them. Send ravens … or something… anything! You are the one with wizard powers, why do you think I came to you?” Seol looked anxiously around the room. “There must be something!”

“It is said that the problem is the solution…” Orist muttered. He shuffled through the items on his desk. “Seit… Seol…can you write?” he asked as he grabbed paper and a quill.

“Indeed my Lord,” said Seol, offended.

Lord Orist handed Seol the quill and paper. “Write this,” he instructed.

Parasites are gathering. Look out for the night that turns 17. I saw it in blue ﬂames. Seeking help by the old Python.

Orist turned and stared at the map.

“Look out for the night...night...what was next?” asked Seol.

“The night that turns 17,” answered Orist, absent-mindedly. He trailed a path across the map with his index ﬁnger.

“That turns 17… what does that even mean?”

Lord Orist sighed. “You see but you don’t observe, boy. Robin is turning 17.“ 

“So you are saying that Robin is the night?” questioned the puzzled Seol.

Lord Orist rolled his eyes. This was going to be a less than enjoyable trip. “Are you done yet?”

“Yes,” Seol handed him the scroll.

“Listen carefully. We are going to ride to see one of the oldest wizards still living on this earth, the old Python.” Orist snapped his ﬁngers. “Bones!” A tall soldier stepped forward.

‘I wouldn't like to ﬁght with him,’ thought Seol.

The soldier took off his helmet and long blonde hair tumbled out. “I wouldn't like to ﬁght with her,” Seol corrected. 

The woman’s icy-blue eyes stared right through him. Seol shivered.

“Make ready three saddlebags of food, and give this boy here a good sword. We’re traveling to the Giantswood, right…” Orist ﬁnger hovered above the map, “...here,” His ﬁnger landed on a large forest, twice as large as the Twin Lands.

Seol looked uneasily at the distance they had to cover. There was no way they could cover that in one night 

Orist smiled. “With a normal horse we’d never be able to make it,” he said as if having read Seol’s mind. “But I am not an amateur wizard for nothing. Come with me and you’ll see. We’ll be crossing Tanaelf territory, so we’ll have to be very careful,”

“Three saddlebags as requested, my Lord” Bones stepped back. “May I ask who the third bag is for?”

 

“For you…. we wouldn't want to die before we arrived at Giantswood, right?” Orist realised he was still in his nightgown. “I have to put on some clothes. Bones, show Seol to his horse. Let him take Void. Go already, I wont be long,” with that Orist vanished 

‘So, I am to go with this… thing,’ thought Seol as he followed Bones ‘She doesn’t even look human….’

“I am as human as you,” said Bones, literally reading his thoughts. “And don’t call me a thing. It’s rude.”

“Says you, reading my thoughts,” Seol said. “What happened to you then? A victim of one of Lord Orist’s amateur wizard experiments?”

Bones didn’t answer. ”Come,” she instructed, leading Seol through a maze of stairs, doors and halls.

Just as Seol began to think that they must have reached the other end of the Earth, Bones opened a door that led outside. There Lord Orist stood waiting with three horses. “Took you long enough,” he said.

Seol stammered in disbelief, ”H…how….?”

Lord Orist shrugged his shoulders. “Magic,” he said. “These are special horses. They can gallop for hours and never tire. We’ll need that if we are to arrive in the Giantswood in time.”

The horses were slightly bigger than normal horses, and looked very sturdy.

“Take Void, the black one,” Orist said as he mounted his white stallion, while Bones mounted the ginger mare. 

“Seol,” Bones handed him a sword. “Keep it safe,” she said, “You’re going to need it.”

“Whatever happens, stay on the path unless I say otherwise!” Orist shouted, sending his horse into a flying gallop into the black night.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mother, are we there yet?” Robin asked for the hundredth time. She was used to riding horses, but not for seven hours at a stretch.

“We’re nearly there,” Eldana replied. “See those peaks? Between them lies Turas Zignor,”

Turas Zignor. The famous city Robin had heard of so much when she was a small child. Legend had it that it was so large a person could get lost in it and never ﬁnd his way out again. 

It was said that the towers were so high that they reached the clouds, and that the famous palace was surrounded by enormous gardens and forests. 

She couldn't wait to see this city.

It took another painful hour of trotting before Eldana and Robin ﬁnally reached the huge carved gates of Turas Zignor. 

“Incredible!” said Robin softly as she surveyed the immensely high walls. The gates were closed, usual at such a late hour, but the two gate guards immediately pointed their spears at the travellers.

“Who are you?” asked the left guard. The moonlight was just bright enough to reveal the face beneath the helmet. He wore an eye patch and had a big plump of a nose. 

‘”So that’s how pirates look!” thought Robin The other guard was much smaller but much broader than his companion. Robin labeled them Pirate and Muscleman.

“I am Eldana Stormblood, Ruler of the Twin Lands. I am here to meet with the Wize Four.”

Pirate whispered something to Muscleman. They appeared to have a ﬁerce discussion. Robin rolled her eyes at Eldana. Eight minutes later they were still arguing, their whispers floating away in the wind. Robin was tired, sore and hungry. It was enough.

“When you’ve done with your fascinating discussion, may we trouble you to open the gate,” she hissed. 

“Robin!” Eldana looked at her daughter. “Don’t! They are our only hope of getting in.” 

“You wot?” asked Pirate, his nose quivering. “Nothing,” replied Robin. “Will you let us in? We are very tired and hungry, we’ve come a long way, and…”

“Listen, girl, I don’t care if you are the daughter of the most bestborn king in this world, I’ll open the gate when I want to. Understand?” said Pirate. 

“Highborn,” said Muscleman correcting Pirate. “The most highborn, not bestborn.”

“Do it look like I care?” Pirate replied.

“Well, no doubt you are exhausted after having fitted your entire vocabulary into one sentence,” said Robin sarcastically. “Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen just so that you can breathe. And I think you owe it an apology.”

“ Now, listen here….” Pirate began, but Robin cut him short, “Enough of this. We MUST enter!” For a moment Pirate stared furiously at her, but then nodded to Muscleman. 

Together the guards pushed the heavy oaken gates apart. “Thank you,” Robin said. “Come, mother.” 

Eldana looked at her daughter in amazement, where on earth had she learned to speak like that?

As they rode into the city, they passed taverns where drunken men sang loudly and tunelessly. Some of the songs were familiar to Robin… she recalled Seol singing them to her when she was younger. She wondered where Seol was now and wished that he could see all of this.

   
   
" Hurry up, Robin, " Eldana said impatiently as her daughter stared around her, fascinated with the unfamiliar surroundings.

"All right, keep your hair on, ” muttered Robin, spurring Thunder to a gallop. 

They rode through many streets, and it seemed to Robin that they were travelling in circles. 

When they finally reached the gate of the castle, Eldana leaned in towards Robin. "Let me do the talking," she whispered.  
   
"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted the guard.  
"Eldana Stormblood, I have an invitation," answered Eldana.

"Show me." The guard stalked over to Eldana who handed him the letter. He scrutinized it briefly. "Very well – follow me." He led them past the castle wall to a much smaller gate, which he quickly unlocked. "I wish you all the luck in the world, m'ladies," he said in an odd tone.   
   
Two stable boys stood ready to help them dismount when they passed through the gate.

As the stable boys led the horses away, Robin turned to Eldana, "Well, where to now?”

"Eldana and Robin, I presume?" The voice startled Robin and she turned to see a confident young man of about 18 years of age staring at her intently. His wheat blonde hair brushed his shoulders and his grey eyes had a questioning look. 

"That's us," said Eldana, “And who are you?” "I am Eldir, son or Emir, ruler of Tanarath. May I show you to your chambers? I am sure you are in need of rest and refreshment.” He held a strong, tanned hand out to Eldana, who took it gratefully.

 

Robin strolled behind them, admiring the beauty of the castle. Suddenly the rapid patter of paws on the stone floor and a rasping bark reached her ears – it was Xora, scampering towards her. Robin smiled affectionately as she scooped the little fox up and cuddled it. 

" Be careful, Xora – Eldir may not like little fire foxes,” she warned.  
   
****************************************************************************  
   
"Robin! Wake up! The sun is high in the sky already! We’re have to meet the Wize Four – and I can’t find your dress.” Eldana seemed both irritated and anxious.

"Hmmgbl..." Robin rolled out of bed. Every muscle ached from the long hours of riding. How could her mother be up and ready after that long night? And now she would have to wear that blasted dress.

"ROBIN!!"

"Relax, please" Robin emptied her haversack, tossing item after item into a pile – the dress was clearly not there. 

"Damn!” she said. Pushing the thought of her mother’s wrath aside, Robin washed and dressed quickly. Outside there was no sign of Eldana.   
   
"Mother? Where are you?" one hand on here scabbard, Robin stood for a moment in the empty hall, then she set out in search of her mother. 

After passing a series of endless halls and unused bedchambers, Robin entered a garden. It was big, so big that she couldn't see the end of it. She spotted someone sitting beneath a tree. 

As she crossed the huge lawn, she noticed that the grass was still wet with dew and that the tree was an ancient oak, the branches forming a wide canopy above. As she drew closer, areas of the tree lit up brightly, “How lovely – it’s a Midnight Oak.”  
   
"Greetings. You are in need of help?” asked the figure beneath the tree. It was a boy of about the same age as Robin. Wild and unruly brown curls clustered around a handsome face and merry brown eyes surveyed her. 

"Please," Robin said, noticing the quill and inkpot beside him and the paper in his hand. " My mother, Eldana Stormblood, did she pass this way?”   
"Eldana Stormblood… You must be Robin Stormblood!" he stood and bowed. "I am Glin, son of Glain, ruler of Naglor."

"No need to bow, my mother is only the ruler of the Twin-lands, not a huge slab of land like Naglor." Robin pointed to the paper in Glin’s hand. "Are you writing?"

"No, actually I was drawing," Glin held up a sketch of the garden and Robin gasped. She'd never seen such a delicate and detailed drawing before.

"It's beautiful," she said, carefully taking the drawing from Glin's hand and examining it. "You have great talent.”

"Thank you," Glin took the drawing from her and added it to the pile of drawings beside him.  
   
A booming male voice pierced the quiet of the garden, "Glin!" The boy went pale, “My father,” he said, grabbing his papers and the quill and inkpot and heading towards the door to the garden. Robin followed. There stood a large and rather frightening looking man. 

Glain looked nothing like his son, Glin. He was tall and broad, with a forest of beard and pale blue eyes.

“Glin”, Glain spoke sharply “There is an important meeting now, and you are to stay in your room until it is over. Is that understood?” Glin bowed his head “Yes, Father” he replied. 

“Good”, Glain looked at Robin. “And who is this?” ”May I present the Lady Eldana’s daughter, Robin Stormblood, My lord.” Robin bowed.

 

“Ah, Eldana’s daughter,” said Glain with complete lack of surprise, “She will attend the meeting. But you will go to your room. Through here, girl.” He pushed her towards a huge wooden door and then took Glyn’s arm to lead him away. The sound of their voices, speaking a strange language, receded into the distance. 

Robin pushed the heavy door open to be greeted by an incredible sight. She was in a large dome, within foliated patterns on the wall and ancient creatures painted on the roof. 

A large star painted on the floor dominated the centre of the room. It had 7 points and was engraved with strange signs. Robyn walked slowly around the star, wondering why she was supposed to be there.

“I wish Xora was here” she thought. Robin hadn’t seen the fox that morning. Perhaps he is out hunting,” she said out loud. Her voice echoed through the dome, sounding strange to her own ears.

No one was in the room. There were no chairs either. “Hello?” she called out. “Mother?” Robin sighed. “Where on earth am I?“ There was a loud click beneath her feet and she realised that she was standing right in the centre of the star. 

But that was not the only realisation – she could not move her feet at all. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling her feet down – and all she could do was stand and look helpless.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the star began moving up towards the ceiling. “Bollocks!” shouted Robin. She still couldn’t move her feet, which was fortunate since she was now 10 meters above the ground. “I am going to hit the roof!” 

The star was so high that Robin’s hand could almost touch the ceiling. “Okay, you can stop now,” Robin said as her fingers brushed the top of the dome. “Stop!” she said again. She knelt down and feverishly felt for any levers or handles that might halt the star’s upward journey. 

“Nothing,” she muttered. She tried to stand but quickly crouched down again when her head banged against the ceiling. She knew that the roof was certain to crush her and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. 

She waited. And waited.

Slowly Robin opened her eyes. The star had stopped moving- and she was now suspended 25 meters above the ground with no way to get down.


	4. Chapter 4

At last they were able to rest after a long, hard ride. Bones was reading his thoughts again. Seol knew it by the way the back of his head started to tingle - and by the expression on her face whenever he thought about something gross or ridiculous just to annoy her.

When bones wasn’t reading his thoughts, Seol thought of Robin. They had been riding the whole night at full speed, yet they were still only halfway. The Giantswood was far, and they had to cross the Tanaelf border in order to get there.

The Tanaelfs, Seol recalled, were an immortal race that could only die when killed. They were a race that branched back to the First Beings, a mix between Elf and Human. Although they were more closely bound to Levos then any other race, the elves did not live long in Levos. 

They were the caretakers of the earth and could communicate with animals and other living things. Having taught everything they knew to the Tanaelfs they departed from Levos.

Seol sighed, recalling conversations with Robin about the races of Levos. “What are you thinking of, lad?” Lord Orist sat next to him.   
There it was again, that tingle at the back of his head. Sol quickly thought about hanging Bones by her feet from a tree and leaving her to dangle in the wind. 

“ Why must we be careful when we cross the Tanaelf border?” Seol asked.

“Because Tanaelfs are very fond of their territory and allow no strangers to enter it.” Answered Orist, “They are not afraid to kill those who mean harm to their forests.” 

“But we don’t mean them harm,” Seol said. “And they must know about the demons!” 

“True, but they’re not very fond of amateur wizards who conduct experiments on plants and animals.” Orist stood up. “We’re not far from the border. At full speed, we should be able to get there in an hour.” He glanced at the sun. “ It’s around 10:00, so we are on track,”

Seol and Bones mounted their horses and followed Orist.

 

Robin cried. For the first time again in five years, she cried. She hadn’t cried when the strongest stable boy had cut her leg open with an ancient sword, she hadn’t cried when Seol left. But she was crying now, crouched on a star, 25 meters above the ground. With no one to hear her.

She crouched motionless, her head in her arms. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard footsteps. She looked down, hoping to see someone, but no one was there. The footsteps sounded again, and Robin noticed that they were coming from above her, not below. “Hello?” she called. Miserable and scared, she raised her fist to punch the ceiling, but saw something sticking out.

It was a lever. A bloody lever. 

Her fingers closed around the metal and pulled. A drawn out squeak followed, like a door that needed oiling. The angel on the roof shifted revealing a gap just big enough for her to slide though.   
As she attempted to haul herself up, the magnetic force vanished and she was able to lift her feet. She climbed through the gap, into a very dark attic.  
“You have arrived,” a deep, heavy voice said.

“No kidding,” she answered, looking around her. Six faces lit by candles met her eyes, among them that of her mother, Glin and Eldir.

The man who had spoken, spoke again and Robin could now see him. He looked like an owl, with long, slick hair and a very stern face. “Robin Stormblood, be seated next to Eldana.” Robin did so. As soon as she sat next to her mother, Eldana leaned over and whispered, “This is for your own good.”

And just as Robin was about to ask what she meant, everything went black.

 

Orist brought his horse to a halt and waited for Seol and Bones to join him. “What is it?” Seol asked.   
“We’re about to trespass into Tanaelf territory,” replied Orist. “I want you to follow me and my instructions at all times. Understood?” Seol and Bones nodded. “Good. Let’s go.”

Orist slowly trotted into the territory. Here, close to the river known as ‘The Winds’, they would be less likely to be seen or heard by the Tanaelfs. Or so he hoped. 

Orist looked back at Seol and Bones. He could sense that they did not like each other. Not that he really cared, he was too busy figuring out a way to sneak into the Giantswood to see the Old Python. He hoped that they would make it in time, for if the demons got Robin… Orist shivered. 

He didn’t want to even think about it – The demons would be stronger than ever, and who knew what was lying in the shadows… Wargs, shapeshifters, black fairies and goodness knows what else.

Orist thought of Bones. She’d been the only one to volunteer for the mindreading experiment he’d conducted in his younger days.   
He had tried to create what mortal men most desired – immortality. In the process he’d unfortunately killed many volunteers who wanted to try out his new medicines and potions. Some worked and some didn’t.

“Is that a river?” Seol said, pointing into the distance. Bones’ icy voice answered, “That is the river ‘The Winds. We’re going to ride along its banks so that the Tanaelfs can’t hear us.” 

“Reading your master’s mind again? Asked Seol sarcastically. 

“To be sure. It’s better than reading yours.” 

“I can feel you reading my mind, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Seol trotted a bit faster, not wanting to talk about mindreading. 

Thank God, now she was quiet. Seol sighed when he felt the itch at the back of his head. “Will you stop it?” he snapped. 

“How can you feel it?” Bones asked.

“I can feel it at the back of my head. Will you stop it now?” Seol said annoyed. 

“Why? Does my voice annoy you?” Bones rode closer to Seol. “Or are you just jealous?”   
“Jealous? Of you? What a joke,” Seol said. Bones really knew how to push his buttons, and he hated her for it.

“Will you two shut up?” Orist whispered angrily. “Everyone in a mile’s radius can hear us.”

Seol opened his mouth to protest, but Orist stared him down. “Not another word, understood?” Seol nodded and looked angrily at Bones who pulled a face.

Slowly, they trotted ahead in silence. When they reached the river, Orist signaled them to stop. “ We are going to ride along the river now at a gallop, be careful of rocks, and warn me if you see any unnatural movement.   
If luck is with us we will reach the Giantswood in less than 5 hours.” With that, he drove his horse into gallop and off they went.

Seol saw animals he’d never seen before. Foxes with scales as if crossed with a lizard, birds with small horns, and a snow white bear. And there, something was running at great speed on the other side of the river. 

‘A deer?’ Seol mused. The creature seemed to follow them, moving at the exact same pace as them. 

Seol’s eyes widened. “Orist!” he shouted. “Duck!”

Just in time, for the Tanaelf shot an arrow at Orist, and it just missed his head.

“Must be a random patrol!” Orist shouted. “Arm yourself and follow me!” Orist spurred his horse to go even faster. As quick as lightning, Orist turned right into the dense, green-white forest.   
Seol frantically clutched his saddle to prevent himself falling off. He had no idea where they were going. He could just see the red of Orist’s cloak through the trees. 

Void had no problem dodging trees, but Seol did. The sharp movements the horse made caused him to hang onto the saddle for dear life.

“Seol! Look out!” Bones shouted. An arrow flew past his ear into the tree in front of him. Seol looked up, and saw beings running and jumping from tree to tree. 

“SEOL!”

A huge branch knocked him off his horse. “Nggggghhh..” He couldn’t breathe. He’d fallen on his back and the force pushed all the air out of him. He heard shouting, and the hooves of horses disappearing into the distance. When Seol found his breath, he tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him down again.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere!” A young Tanaelf stood over him, bow in hand. “Don’t think I won’t kill you, Human!”   
Seol tried to scramble away. He could feel blood running down his back. ‘Show no fear,’ he thought. “Go on then, shoot me,” Seol said defiantly. He looked the Tanaelf in the eye. “Go ahead.”

This surprised the Tanaelf, but he quickly recovered himself. “I will!”

“Anathir!” A female Tanaelf jumped down. Her long, black hair flowing to her waist, her eyes as blue as the sky. “Don’t harm innocents!” 

“How do you know this one is an innocent?” the Tanaelf – Anathir – asked. “You think that everyone is innocent, sister.”

‘Sister?’ Seol thought. Anathir had almost pure white hair, and was even taller than Seol. Tanaelfs were known for being tall, but his sister was a good head shorter than Anathir.

“That’s not true. I won’t think you are an innocent if you kill this man,” she said. She looked closely at Seol. “ Maybe this is the one that the prophesy speaks of.”   
“Whatever you say, Wyn, but if the Wize say that he must die, don’t blame me.” Anathir whistled and shouted, “Ronar! Aknar!” 

Out of nowhere, two huge white panthers appeared and Anathir leaped onto the back of the larger one. 

“What’s your name?” asked Wyn. “Seol,” he answered softly. She beckoned him to follow her and he got to his feet and limped towards the panthers.

“Well Seol, we are taking you to the one who will decide your fate,” said Wyn as she helped him onto the back of one of the panthers. Then she jumped up behind him.

“To Tanarath!” Anathir said. The panthers sprinted as fast as lightning.

Seol wondered what had become of Bones and Orist.


	5. Chapter 5

An arrow straight though the chest.

Bones read Orist’s mind as he lay dying, and it sent shivers up her spine. The rage. The hopelessness. The sheer will to stay alive. 

Bones surrendered, begging the Tanaelfs to take her life as well, and at the same time hoping that they wouldn’t. She had to carry on the quest now, and God only knew what had happened to Seol. He was probably dead too. 

Bones fought back tears as the Tanaelfs bound her hands together and took her captive. She watched numbly as they performed a ritual around Orist’s body, numbly as, in front of her very eyes, he was turned into a tree. 

Bones wondered if all the surrounding trees were also humans that had been killed by enemy arrows. 

She realised that the Tanaelfs were talking to her, asking for her name. One of them said bitterly that Orist deserved to die for he had killed many animals and innocent people. 

Bones didn’t answer.

They were now on their way to Tanarath, the capital city of Tanaelf territory, which lay in the opposite direction to the Giantswood. She tried to read the Tanaelfs thoughts, but somehow they seemed to know and closed their minds.

 

The panthers where 10 times as fast as their horses would have been and in an hour and a half they reached Tanarath.   
Seol looked at the architecture in amazement. There were no corners, just twists and spirals.

“The Elves made this city,” Wyn said as he and Anathir dismounted their panthers. “Follow me,” he continued.   
They walked through countless little streets until they came to an open porch. “You must enter alone,” said Anathir. “If fate decides to be with you, you may live. If not, so be it.” 

Seol nodded and stepped firmly though the porch.

There was a flash of light, and Seol found himself on a big open field that seemed to have no end. He saw a figure in the far distance. Unsure of what to do, he walked towards it. The figure walked steadily towards him at the same time.

“Seol?” the figure called out.

Seol knew that voice only too well. “Bones?” he called back. Then he began to run towards her.

“Thank God, you’re alive!” she said with something of a tremor in her voice. 

“Never thought I’d hear you say that,” said Seol teasingly. “Where’s Orist?” 

Bones face hardened, “The Tanaelfs got him – a clean one, right through the heart.” She paused, breathing shallowly, “They performed a ritual of some kind … Orist is now a tree.” 

Seol stared back at her in disbelief, “Damn those creatures!” he said bitterly. He looked around the field… at the trees, “It’s weird, it feels to me as if any moment now he’ll pop his head round one of those trees.”

Bones smiled. It was the first time Seol had seen her smile. It was as though Orist’s death had opened up something inside her… made her softer. 

“What are we doing here?” she asked. 

“I was hoping you knew, you with your mind reading abilities and all,” answered Seol. He looked around, feeling pressure to make a decision, “Let’s walk, there must be an ending to this grassland at some point.”   
Bones nodded. “I see they didn’t take your sword either,” she said. 

“No.”

They walked on in silence for a while. Suddenly something huge appeared on the horizon and moved in their direction.

Seol stopped. “What…. is that?” He asked, pointing.

“The same as… that,” replied Bones, pointing behind them.

Immediately they picked up their pace, and almost in a jog, ran straight into a large circle on the field. In the centre were two Tanaelf long swords. 

Seol unbuckled his own sword, threw it down and picked up one of the long swords, feeling its weight. “I think I know what they want from us,” he said. 

Bones quickly replaced her own sword with the other long sword. “To kill one of these things?” Bones finished his sentence.

Seol nodded grimly. The huge figures were fast approaching now, and he could clearly see what they were… gigantic white bears with black horns.

‘Great,’ he thought. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as the creatures lumbered towards them, mouths open, revealing massive black teeth.

“When I say NOW, jump to your left!” said Bones softly.  
“Jump to my l…“ 

“NOW!” screamed Bones. 

Seol did as he was told He took a big leap to his left, and out of the corner of his eye saw the creatures’ bodies crash together as they buried their sharp horns in each other. For good measure, Seol stuck his sword deep into the nearest creature’s stomach.   
“Aargh!” yelled Seol as he heaved the sword out. In that instant a flash of light brought him back to the porch where Anathir and Wyn were waiting.

“So, the Wize have decided that you should live,” said Anathir. 

“It would seem so,” replied Seol dryly. “Where’s Bones? 

“The ugly woman? She is with her captives, probably on the other side of the fie… “ Seol didn’t wait to hear the rest, he pushed Anathir aside roughly. “Do not dare to speak of her in that way,” he warned. 

As he stalked off in search of Bones, he wondered why he was defending her. Had Anathir made the same remark this morning, Seol may well have agreed with him. But Bones was a quick thinker and it was thanks to her that they were still alive.

He glanced at the sky and quickened his pace – it would be dark soon and they had to get to the Old Python before midnight. There was no time to lose.

 

Eldana gently stroked Robin’s hair. Robin was still unconscious, a troubled expression on her face. The Wize Four had made her unconscious in order to determine how much special power she possessed. 

The result was disturbing – Robin had so much power that if they demons succeeded in draining her energy, they would become enormously powerful … and that would have terrifying consequences.

The ritual was due to start in a few hours. The Wize Four decided to keep Robin unconscious until the time came. It would be easier, they said. 

Eldana desperately hoped that all would go well. The thought of Robin going through the agonizing experience of a demon sucking her blood out was so horrifying that she tried to shut it out of her mind. 

Years ago she had promised Robin to the demon in an attempt to stop the demon from forcibly removing Robin.

“I didn’t deliver you, Robin… I didn’t keep my promise,” she said softly to the unconscious girl. “But no mother should have to keep such a promise. And I would rather die than allow that to happen to you. The demon must be in the Twin-lands by now. Have faith… there is nothing he can do to stop the Wize Four from performing the ritual.”

The demons were far from demon-like. They looked human… but it was a disguise, a second skin. They came in all shapes and sizes, and were even beautiful- but it was a terrible beauty.

Robin stirred in her sleep. Darkness fell as Eldana sat alone with her thoughts.

 

Bones trailed wearily behind Seol. Who was this “Wyn” that Seol seemed so determined to find?

“She might be able to bring us to the Giantswood,” explained Seol. “Do you know anything about this Old Python that Orist spoke of?” 

Orist. The name still knifed into her heart. “Not exactly, no,” said Bones, “ but I did hear him say that the Old Python is one of the wisest wizards alive.”

“Ah, yes, that’s what he said… but what about his thoughts?” Seol asked, staring intently at Bones. She avoided his gaze and made no answer. 

Seol stopped in his tracks and looked around him, remembering, “Yes, this is where I last saw her…” He thought of Wyn’s coal black hair. 

“Is that her?” Bones asked casually, pointing in the direction of a raven haired Tanaelf seated on a rock. “Wyn!” Seol sprinted towards her. “Wyn,” he said again, looking into the Tanaelf’s luminous eyes. “We are in need of your help.”  
“What is it, earthling?” 

Seol spoke hurriedly, “We must find the Old Python. The demons are gathering in force and if we cannot halt them… there will be no survivors.” 

Wyn examined him with sad eyes, “I cannot help you. That is your fight, not ours.”

“What do you mean it’s not your fight?” Bones burst out. “If we don’t do something, every single one of you will be killed! Do you understand?”

“I understand,” replied Wyn calmly. “But it is in the Prophesy – the demons will not harm the Tanaelfs.”

“Well, best you hope that Prophesy is right,” said Seol. “Right now we need transport to the Giantswood. Can you help us with that at least?”

Wyn shook her head, “I cannot, but I know someone who can. Come!” She slid off the rock and stepped quickly down a cobbled pathway. 

Seol and Bones struggled to keep up with the slim Tanaelf – they found themselves following her through the complex streets of Tanarath. It was a city alive with laughter and grace and Seol found it difficult to imagine that in a few hours something terrible was going to happen… unless they could stop it. 

Eventually Wyn led them through the doors of a little shop and spoke to the white-haired shopkeeper, “Mantir, I have need of Zaos and Keya.”

Mantir eyed Seol and Bones suspiciously. “Who are they?”

“People in need,” replied Wyn, simply. “You have my word that Zaos and Keya will be back at the break of dawn. The earthlings must travel to the Giantswood tonight.”

Mantir frowned and Seol looked anxiously at Bones, hoping she had some insight about the answer. Bones shook her head.  
“The Tanaelfs are able to block me from reading their minds,” she whispered.

“Very well. By dawn, not a second later,” Mantir said reluctantly, “You know where they are, Agis will be there to help you.”

“Your help will not be forgotten,” said Wyn. She gestured to Seol and Bones to follow her.

As they entered a large, empty garden, Wyn called out, “Argis!”  
A young fellow stepped forward carrying a huge rope. “Stand back!” he said loudly. He swirled the rope around his head until it was high in the sky and called and whistled, “Zaos! Keya! Return!”

A flapping of wings filled the air as two gigantic white eagles flew down in front of them. They were majestic and beautiful.   
Bones looked concerned, “Are we supposed to mount them?” she asked shakily. 

Wyn nodded. “You will fly west, the birds know the way. If you don’t encounter any hooded ravens, you should arrive in time.”

Bones face had gone from pale to snow white, “What if we fall off?” Agis shrugged his shoulders, “You will die.”

Seol had seen many scared people before, but he had never seen anyone quite as terrified as Bones at that moment. The emotion didn’t fit her face- it made him scared, too. 

Maybe it was because he had a feeling that everything would go wrong; that they would be too late and the demons would get Robin and they’d all die. Maybe it was because they were flying towards death. But it was mostly because this big, strong woman looked scared for the first time.

 

Seeing Bones fighting to overcome her fear affected him and Seol did something he could never have imagined doing before – he reached out and grabbed her hand. Bones looked up, colour flooding her face as she squeezed his hand.

“I am afraid of heights,” she whispered.

There. The only thing this broad woman was scared of; heights.

“I guessed,” said Seol. “But Bones, we have to finish what Orist started – we have to save Robin.”

That seemed to motivate Bones. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Then her face slid into a frown as she asked Wyn, “What are hooded Ravens?”

“One of Orist’s experiments,” said Wyn. “Big ravens that attack in groups. When they are in a group, they will not bow down for anyone,” Wyn paused. “Orist created them when he studied here.”

“He studied here? He never told me that..” Bones whispered, clasping her scabbard. When she turned to face Seol, her face was hard. “Let’s go!”

Agis helped Seol and Bones to mount the eagles. They found themselves seated on richly decorated saddles.

“To the Giantswood!” Agis commanded. The eagles rose into the air, causing Seol to clench the saddle. “Oh my God…”

“Good luck! Shouted Wyn. They would certainly need it. “Remember, you must return before dawn!”

As they circled higher, Seol saw the garden grow smaller and smaller until it was the size of a flowerbed. “Bones! Are you okay?” He shouted. He glanced at the eagle flying beside him and saw Bones, eyes tightly closed, clutching poor Zaos by the neck.

“I… think… so,” answered Bones weakly.

Seol looked ahead and saw lights twinkling in the distance.  
It was almost midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin woke with a start. Where was she? What had happened?  
She realised that she was lying on something high – a platform of some kind. Scrambling to her feet, she felt the reassuring pressure of her sword in its scabbard. White cloth swirled around her legs and feet… she was wearing a dress… a white dress that was at least two sizes too big for her.   
She lifted the hem tentatively, relieved to see that she still wore her own clothes underneath.

Her gaze moved from her leggings to her feet and the wooden platform they were planted on. As her eyes traced the rose motifs and took in the large flickering candles, her nose registered the scent of frankincense.  
Why was she here? What was all this about?  
Questions tumbled over and over in her head.  
Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dim light provided by the candles. And it was then that she saw she had an audience.

Hundreds, no, thousands of people, stood around the platform – their eyes fixed on four figures directly in front of the platform. It was the Wize Four.

So, it had been a trap, thought Robin. And now she was probably going to be put to death. Her mind explored the options – death by burning at the stake or speared by a steel arrow shot from a large bow. Or….

She recalled her mother’s words about it being for her own good. Well, dying definitely wasn’t for her own good… she didn’t want to die!

She scanned the crowd anxiously and felt her heart leap strongly in her chest as she saw her mother’s smiling face. It was an encouraging smile and it made Robin wonder even more what was going on.

A muffled bark interrupted her thoughts. It was Xora, on the platform with her! Robin called out to the little creature, but it merely stared back at her with eyes that glowed brighter than the candles.   
Suddenly a high-pitched whine filled the air and immediately the crowd fell silent – as silent as death itself. 

Robin trembled. The atmosphere was menacing and she felt that something terrible was about to happen.

The Wize Four broke into a deep humming and the crowd joined in. Louder and deeper and stronger… the humming became more and more intense until it seemed to whirl frenziedly around Robin and then shoot off into the clouds.

 

They were flying steadily onward, not talking to each other, their eyes fixed on what lay before them: The Giantswood.

The Giantswood had received its name for a good reason. The towering trees, some rising up as high as four hundred metres, were midnight trees – a type that lit up here and there when night fell. 

Seol knew that they had to land soon. His attempts at steering the massive eagle had left him feeling utterly exhausted. 

Then a strange humming invaded the skies. Louder and louder it grew, until the very earth seemed to vibrate with it – the eagles were visibly uneasy. 

So the ritual has started, thought Seol. He knew that humming. He’d heard it before, long before he came to the Twin Lands. In his hometown, that hum indicated that someone was dying – that a soul was leaving a body.  
It had been there when his mother passed away – and now the humming was Robin’s death song.

The eagles soared over the Giantswood. “Bones!” He shouted, ”We need to get off these birds – right now!” “How?” she shouted back. 

“I don’t know!” said Seol, truthfully. As if reading his thoughts, both eagles began to circle steadily downwards. “Thank God,” breathed Seol through clenched teeth.  
The moment his eagle landed, Seol leaped off its back and sped into the huge forest. He had no idea where to start looking for the Old Python, but he was jdetermined to keep moving.

“Bones!” Seol called. Damn! Where was she?

“Coming!” shouted Bones. She looked deathly pale in the faint light of the trees.

“Do you know where to from here?” Seol asked.   
Bones shook her head. “I only know he is in the most dense part of the forest, close to the highest tree. I think we should walk straight”.

“Forget walking – we need to run! Do you hear that humming? The ritual has started!” With those words, Seol forced his legs to run as hard and fast as possible.

“Seol! Wait!” He heard Bones call out to him, but knew that there was no way he could slow down. The loss of precious time would lead to the loss of Robin. And that was unthinkable.

So Seol ran on, leaving Bones far behind.   
He ran blindly, with no thought of where he was heading.

It was the biggest mistake he would ever make.

 

Robin wondered how long the humming would last. Her anxiety was at an all time high. Every second increased her certainty that something truly terrible was about to happen. Wherever she looked, she saw myriad red eyes – red eyes that seemed to pierce the darkness and bore through her very soul.

Robin squeezed her eyes shut and wished and wished that it was all a bad dream and that she was safe in her own home. 

She wished that Seol was with her. She thought of their long chats in the stable yard, of their sword fight sessions, of the day he gave her Xora. She bit her lip hard to stop the tears from flowing. 

The humming changed in tone and Robin’s thoughts were wrenched back to the present. The eldest of the Wize Four was now standing on a slightly lower platform and began to chant her name – gesturing to the crowd to do likewise. “Robin…Robin…Robin…” Her name roared through the night air.

The eldest Wize raised his hands high in the air and the chanting became louder still, until its volume seemed to shatter the sky.

“Robin…Robin…Robin…”

Robin watched as a black shape crept up behind the eldest Wize. It looked like a second shadow, moving swiftly and unnoticeably.

“Robin! Robin! Robin!”

The dark shape had no hands. Instead it had two large, sharp points that sank deep into the chest of the eldest Wize.

Robin’s scream pierced the veil of the dark night. One moment of deafening silence followed before the chanting turned into a choir of horror.  
The black creatures seemed to be everywhere; swiftly slaughtering members of the crowd who had mere minutes ago been chanting her name. 

“You…Have…Lied….To….Me….”

It was as if time stood still. One of the black monsters rose up and spread its wings like a giant bat. Almost paralyzed with fear, Robin crouched down in an attempt to make herself as small as possible.

She knew she would die soon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the creatures set off towards her mother.

“No!” screamed Robin. But she was helpless. The monster loomed in front of Eldana and Eldana stood utterly still, a single glistening tear rolling down her pale cheek. Her lips moved and she mouthed one word… “Robin.”

A black arm touched Eldana and right before Robin’s eyes, Eldana dissolved and was absorbed into the creature’s body.

Robin opened her mouth but no sound came out. She stood frozen as the dark shape turned its head towards her. 

 

The humming and chanting had stopped. Bones was lost and Seol had long gone.

“The ritual is ended,” whispered Bones. And then she saw them.

A blood-curdling screech filled the air above. Bones looked up. The night became even darker as a vast shape blotted out the moon – it was a shape that belonged in the ancient tales that Orist used to relate to her. But this was real. Horribly real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is how it ends...  
> I hope you enjoyed it :) Next book coming soon! xx


End file.
